


Curative

by INMH



Series: hc_bingo fanfiction fills 2017 [18]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Cuddling, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Poisoning, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Grayson is poisoned; Lakshmi, thankfully, has considerable knowledge in that area.





	Curative

“Hold still. You’ll make it worse.”  
  
Lakshmi’s face swum above Grayson’s, blurring and sharpening at random intervals as she worked. One moment everything was bright, then it was dark; he could hear her voice clear as day, and then suddenly it was muted, as though his head had been plunged below water (a feeling with which he’d become disturbingly familiar with in his time in the catacomb prison).  
  
She was doing… Something? Something with a bowl. Something that crunched and cracked when she mashed it with the pestle. Her movements were quick, and those sharp, clear eyes constantly jumped between what she was doing and Grayson, scanning his face to see if he was still with her.  
  
“I’d use the Blackwater, but it won’t work fa _st_ _en_ -”  
  
The water-like muting was back. Deliriously, illogically, Grayson suddenly thought that he _was_ back beneath the water again, back in the cell under Westminster with those two brute guards who took such pleasure in torturing him. He thrashed and gasped and coughed, and something was pressing down on his arms and legs- it didn’t feel like the cuffs, but something, some _one_ warm and human trying to hold him still while he drowned.  
  
 _Dying,_ Grayson thought frantically. _I’m dying. I’m **dying.**_  
  
Something forced his mouth open, and a chalky, foul liquid full of chunks of sand-like particles began to guzzle down his throat. He coughed, gagged, choked, and for an overwhelming amount of time it felt as though he were suffocating. Then, slowly, the fog started to lift as his chest became less tight. His vision cleared, and Lakshmi was leaning over him again; he felt her hand on the side of his face.  
  
“Knight,” She said, voice faint. “Are you awake? Can you hear me?”  
  
Grayson tried to respond, but all that came out was a gurgling grunt.  
  
Lakshmi sighed. “Good. I thought I’d lost you.”  
  
His hand feels like lead, but it’s getting lighter, and he manages to bring it up to Lakshmi’s face- he bumps her cheek on accident, misjudging the distance and having less control over his hand than he realized, but then steadies himself so that his hand can rest on her shoulder, squeezing it. She smiles at him, covers his hand with her own. As things became clearer, his head started to pound, and he shut his eyes.  
  
Something cold touched his forehead; Lakshmi’s free hand was pushing a wet cloth over his face, and it felt a good as anything could feel at that moment. Whatever it was that he’d been injected with, it was potent, because he felt like he had a fever.  
  
“The poison should be neutralized,” Lakshmi said. “You’ll be fine.” Her mouth became a thin, hard line. “I am so very curious as to where your former colleagues got that concoction from- I’m almost certain it had cobra venom in it.”  
  
Grayson meant to say that there were scientists in the Order who were dedicated to developing things like poisons and antidotes, but his mouth still wouldn’t work correctly, and all that came out was a groan.  
  
Lakshmi patted his hand and then pulled back, leaving the cloth on his forehead. “I should clean up and check in with Devi. I don’t-” She stopped when Grayson’s hand weakly caught her wrist and tried to stop her from standing.  
  
“ _Nnh,_ ” He croaked.  
  
“What?” Lakshmi’s face softened. “You want me to stay?”  
  
“ _Mmh,_ ” Grayson nodded as best he could.  
  
Lakshmi hesitated, thinking, and then sighed. “Alright.”  
  
Grayson lightly pulled her until she was lying beside him, the curve of her body pressed against his side and her hand resting on his chest. It was soothing, having her there; when not in possession of a firearm, explosive, or piece of wood, Lakshmi could be a very soothing person in general.  
  
“I’m rather concerned, Knight,” She whispered, lips brushing his ear. “This is the second time I’ve had to tend to you whilst you’ve been half-dead. Either you are having a very poor run of luck, or you need to be more cautious.”  
  
 _Both_ , Grayson thought, covering her hand with his own.  
  
He drifted off into a more peaceful fog, lulled by her heartbeat against his shoulder.  
  
-End

**Author's Note:**

> I can already tell Gray’s gonna be the fandom bicycle for me. I ship him with loads of people in this damn game.


End file.
